Bajo el Mar
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Sorrento ama a Kanon. A Kanon le gusta Sorrento. A Saori le gusta Kanon. Saori tratará de hacerles la vida imposible usando sus conjuros mágicos. ¿Quién se queda con quien?. [SorrentoxKanon y Saori?]


- BAJO EL MARRR... ¡BAJO EL MARRR!

- ¡Ahhh Dejar de cantar Sebastián!  
- ¡Yo no soy Sebastián!. ¡Deathmask de Cáncer así que más respeto!   
- Cangrejos a la final es lo mismo...  
- Tú no hables que tú eres un pez Afrodita...  
- Si, si como sea...  
- ¿Te la crees de mucho solo porque tienes utilidad en este fic verdad?  
- Yo no me la creo de mucho, yo SOY demasiado con o sin fic.  
- Pues déjame decirte que aunque seas el narrador, sin mí no podrías hacer nada. ¿Por qué sino a quien le vas a contar la historia?  
- ... a la gente que debe leer esto en un foro en quien sabe donde ...  
- AJA si, si como si eso existiera...  
- Bueno shh...en fin, comienzo...

Era un día hermoso no más que yo en el templo de Poseidón, allá debajo de las aguas, donde el sol no pica como acá en la tierra ni te reseca el cabello vivía una Sirena...

- ¡Ariel!. – Interrumpió Deathmask.  
- No... – negó Afrodita.  
- ¡Tethys! –  
- ¡NO! – dijo Afrodita irritado ante la interrupción. - ¡SORRENTO!. ¡Sorrento de Sirena!.  
- Ahhh... bu... 

Afrodita continuó con la historia.

Ciertamente en otra vida, Sorrento habría sido una sirena, pero en la actual no lo era, en esta era un caballero que luchaba por defender y cumplir las órdenes de su Dios, Poseidón. Labor que cumplía arduamente y sin titubear, convirtiéndose en uno de los generales marinos mas cercanos al Dios.  
Mas algo faltaba en su vida... amor...  
O al menos amor correspondido, puesto que él ya amaba a alguien a sus espaldas, mas nunca se había atrevido a decírselo por temor a ser rechazado... Kanon el dragón Marino...  
Cierta vez, Sorrento se encontraba en el Pilar del océano que le correspondía proteger, sentado en el concreto que le rodeaba y tocando una suave canción de flauta, como solía hacerlo y muy bien por cierto. Con esa técnica no solo mataba enemigos, sino el aburrimiento...

Alguien le aplaudió cuando este termino la pieza. Cosa que sorprendió a Sorrento quien abrió los ojos saliendo del trance de su inspiración.

- ¡Bravo!. Muy bien Sorrento... creo que me ha llegado al alma – frente a él, el general Marino que mas deseaba en todos los dos 7 océanos le sonreía. Desde abajo, se podía observar en pleno esplendor de su grandeza...

Las mejillas de Sorrento de sonrojaron.  
- No... no sabía que estabas aquí ... – dijo casi en un susurro.  
- Esa música atrae a cualquiera...  
Su sonrojo se volvió mas intenso.  
- En realidad... a mí me gustaría dedicarte... otra canción... – agregó Sorrento con timidez.  
- ¿Para mí? – preguntó Kanon halagado. - ¡Pues adelante!. ¡Para mí será todo un honor!. 

Sorrento le devolvió la sonrisa muy contento de que aceptase su detalle.  
Se levantó del concreto, respiró hondo, cerro los ojos para concentrarse e hizo tres suaves movimientos con el dedo...

- 1...2...3...  
- **¡LA NEGRA TIENE TUMBAO!...**

Thetys de Sirena, apareció de la nada por el pilar acompañando con su voz la sabrosa melodía que Sorrento tocaba inspiradamente. Todo era un Show preparado. Incluso, luego de Thetys, Kryshna otro general Marino, llegó vestido como Celia Cruz y movía sensualmente las caderas en una vueltecita Sexy...

- AZUUUCAARR... – Gritaba mientras daba esas lentas vueltecitas.

En seguida a todos los personajes les dio por aparecer, como si canción de película Disney se tratase, armando una fiesta en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur. Incluso Julián Solo le dio por bailar moviendo los hombros cual Samba Brasileña, sintiéndose orgulloso de saber 'algo' de música latina...

- ¡TIENE TUMBAO!. ¡TIENE TUMBAO!.

Todos pelaron los dientes hacia Kanon cuando la canción terminó.  
Este estaba impactado... no decía nada...

...Todos esperaban el aplauso en la misma pose...  
Con los dientes pelados... la sonrisa gigante... 

Kanon no reaccionaba...

Un mosquito marino se le pegó a Kaysa en la cabeza. Quien comenzó a sudar y colocó una sonrisa mas grande tratando de disimular la molestia del pinchazo del mosquito en su frente...  
A lo lejos... MUUY lejos... se oía las olas moverse...  
...

- EHHHH!!! – Dijo Kanon al reaccionar, cuando todos comenzaban a pensar que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

- EHHHHHHHH!!! – Les nació a todos gritar alegres al fin de que reaccionara y pudiesen cambiar de pose, sobre todo Kaysa quien ya tenía un roncha roja en todo el medio de la frente...

Pero lo que ellos no sabían... es que alguien... alguien malo... o mejor dicho, alguien mala...  
Conspiraba contra ellos, observándolos festejar a través de su bola de Cristal...  
Una mujer que se había enamorado obsesivamente después de él después de que lo había visto vestirse con la armadura de géminis...

Deathmask volvió a interrumpir.  
- ¡Entonces se debía haber enamorado de Saga también!.  
- ¡NO!. ¡ELLOS NO SE PARECEN!.  
- ¡Por supuesto que si!.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no Deathmask!. Kanon, tiene tres lunares en la espalda, las manos de él son mas largas, Saga tiene el cabello un poco mas largo y no se sabe cuidar bien las uñas. Además de que Saga lo tiene mas gra... – Se calló.  
- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeesooooooooooooo... –  
- Esa es otra historia, en fin...

Continuemos...  
La bruja se llamaba... SAORI...

- ¡!... ¡Verga Afrodita, sino es porque tú y yo somos los únicos traidores de Athena este cuento no estaría realista!.  
- Shhh...

...En la oscuridad de su mansión...   
Cuando ningún caballero la observaba ella veía a los generales marinos, rumbear a través de su bola de cristal...

- ... De seguir así, ese Sorrento la Sirena me va a quitar a Kanon. Y eso, no lo puedo permitir... – susurraba para ella misma con acento perverso. - ¿Pero... qué?... ¿Qué puedo hacer para arruinarles todo?... ¡YA SÉ!... ¡LE QUITARÉ LA VOZ A THETYS PARA QUE MAS NUNCA PUEDA CANTAR LA NEGRA TIENE TUMBAO ENTONCES YO ME PONDRÉ EN SU LUGAR Y KANON SE ENAMORARÁ DE MÍ!. JAJAJAJAJA... no, no me gusta... – debatió consigo misma. – Es Sorrento el que me lo quiere quitar, he visto como lo mira a través de mi bola de Cristal... Mmmm... ¡Ya sé!. ¡Le quitaré el don de tocar la flauta!... Ese es tan tímido que no dice nada, sino que todo lo toca con la flauta y si le quito ese Don... JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡SOY BRILLANTE!...

Gritó cuando 'casualmente' se fueron todas las luces de la mansión... 

Esa noche, alguien llegó al templo de Poseidón...   
Julián Solo abrió la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba observó los alrededores antes de dejarle pasar.  
- Apresúrate... –

Al apenas cerrar la puerta sintió como alguien emboscaba su boca mientras afincaba su cuerpo haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta en un beso pasional y sin compasión.   
- ¡ISAAC!. ¡Isaac!. ¡¿Qué haces?! – Reclamó Julián separando al chico de cabellos verdes de si. - ¿Crees que acaso esto es un Hotel?

Isaac levantó una ceja extrañado, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado observando una habitación con la puerta abierta. Allí, se veía claramente como el general Marino Baian, tomaba de la cadera al general Eo, atrayéndolo hacia su propia cintura, estando ambos desnudos, sudados, sonrojados y para colmo... gritando y gimiendo de dolor y satisfacción...

Isaac volvió el rostro hacia Julian, ahora mas seguro que nunca y este a la vez, sintiéndose horriblemente contrariado.

- Eh... bueno Ok. Talvez lo sea, pero... ¿qué?. ¿A qué has venido?.  
- Alguien ha llegado a visitarlo señor...   
- ¿Alguien?. ¿Quién?...  
- La Señorita Kido.  
- ¿Y Por qué viniste encapuchado?  
- No sé... creo que me queda bien la capucha... y me dieron ganas de hacer cosas a escondidas...

Julián alzó una ceja.  
- Ah... Dígale que pase.  
- Ya pasó, por la puerta de atrás... ahora debe estar acostada en su recámara mi señor. Creo que le tocará dormir en la sala.  
- ¿Qué?. ¿Y Por qué soy yo el que se tiene que ir para la sala?.  
- Porque usted es el hombre jefe...  
- ¿Y Qué voy a hacer yo solo en la sala?. La sala es oscura, apretada, solitaria, lúgubre, ¡Nunca nadie pasa por esa sala tan aburrida!.

Isaac sonrió con picardía y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo haló mientras este se dejaba llevar.  
- Con mas razón jefe... Vamos... a la sala...

Ese tono de voz, tenía un argumento que al oído de Isaac sonaba muy convincente.  
Ya Saori le habría pagado a Isaac por hacer eso que de por sí le hubiese gustado hacer...

En realidad. La chica de cabellos Lavanda quería tener solo la habitación para poder expandirse en las artes de su brujería con toda la libertad del mundo. Ya acaba de terminar de colocar todos sus amuletos, Talismanes y demás en el lugar. Incluso había hecho una pócima, sol faltaba un ingrediente... un difícil ingrediente de elegir...

- Mmm... ¿en qué me puedo convertir para que Sorrento me entregue su don? – se preguntaba así misma. – La vieja anciana ya está rayada, además de que no es fashion... en un dragón, ¡no esa menos!, además que no me quedaría ningún vestido y no quiero andar desnuda por la calle... – La pócima comenzó a botar burbujas como si estuviese hirviendo pero Saori no se percató de eso. - ... Será que... no creo... no, no ha de ser... aunque... ¿Sorrento habrá visto Ren & Stimpy?... Podría transformarme... en un peito...!!! ¿QUIÉN SOSPECHARÍA DE UN PEITO?... ¡SOY BRILLANTE!...

Pero antes de que pudiese colocar el último ingrediente para transformarse en peito. La pócima estalló impregnándola de toda su mezcla y, cuando la humareda desapareció, ella no era más, que lo mismo que tenía segundos saliendo desde el fondo del recipiente...  
Una burbuja...

- ¡Demonios!... ¡No soy un peito!. ¡La burbuja es algo tan obvio!. – se dijo para si mismo. – Pero... estoy... en el mar... ¡!... ¡Y en el mar... HAY BURBUJAS! DIN DIN DIN BRAVOO!! Así que él no sospechará de mí y yo me llevaré su Don dentro de mis paredes de Jabón BUAJAJAJAJA... buena pregunta... ¿seré una burbuja de Jabón?...

Lo siguiente no tiene caso que se los cuente, ya podrán imaginarse como resultó la conversación de Saori consigo misma acerca de su nuevo problema existencial...

A lo lejos, ya era de noche. Y la rumba había terminado en el pilar de Sorrento.  
Ambos, Kanon y él, se encontraban sentados al igual que como Sorrento lo había estado haciendo esa mañana. 

Seguía tocando música...  
Música muy suave después de que todos se habían ido.  
La melodía que tocaba ahora había sido una de su propia composición y a la cual había bautizado _"Mi Desesperado modo de decirte cuanto te amo, Kanon"..._

Aunque por supuesto, no tenía letra y no se había atrevido a decirle el nombre de la canción a su acompañante, quien sin preguntarse mucho por el título oía la música embelesado. Sorrento comenzaba a sospechar que entendiese el mensaje así que volvía a cerrar los ojos satisfecho y contento. 

Una vez mas terminó la melodía pero esta vez no hubo aplauso.  
- ... Es hermosa... Sorrento... – le susurró Kanon de un modo que al parecer del general de Sirena era lo más romántico y tierno que podía existir.  
- Me alegra que te haya gustado... – admitió Sorrento sonrojándose nuevamente. Nervioso ante la mirada fija de Kanon a su rostro.  
- Me gustaría saber... ¿en qué te inspiras para componerlas?... –  
- Eh... eh... en alguien... digo, Algo, muy especial...  
- ¿Alguien?. Te escuché jaja... cuéntame – se acercó mas a él. - ¿Quién es ese alguien?  
- ¡Ehhh!!... ¡Ehh! – Sorrento se puso mas nervioso y por un momento pensó en apartarse un poco de él. Sentía que no podía hablar estando tan cerca... – Pues... eh... en... alguien, ¡alguien muy especial! ¡Jeje!...  
- Jeje... ¿no me quieres decir verdad?. Bueno, yo adivino... – se hizo el pensativo. – Es... ¿hombre?...  
- ...!! – Esa pregunta. Sintió que podía ser muy directo si respondía, pero por un momento se acordó que Kanon no era por mucho el único hombre del mundo. – Eh... eh... pues, si ... jejeje...  
- Mm...y... ¿lo conozco?...  
- ...! – Mas cerrado. ¿Responder o no responder?. ¿Si o no?. – Eh... supongo, supongo jeje...   
- Mmmm... creo saber quien es...  
Sorrento esperó ansioso y nervioso a escuchar el nombre. Pero Kanon le veía directo a los ojos pensativo, aunque con una sonrisa atrevida en el rostro, que hacía poner peor a un Sorrento ya mortificado entre los segundos eternos de incómodo silencio.  
-... ¿Quién?... – preguntó ya histérico de tanto esperar. La sonrisa de Kanon se amplió para luego cambiar de gesto. A uno mas relajado.  
Sus ojos se cerraron...   
Sus labios se alzaron mientras su rostro y su cuerpo se acercaba al de Sorrento. Quien por naturaleza se acercaba para responder del mismo modo...  
Dos centímetros de distancia y...  
- EJEM... EJEEMMM!! – Una voz sumamente aguda tosió horriblemente falso y molesto. Desconcentrado a Kanon quien no llegó a tocar los labios del otro. Desconcentrado y asustado volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, pero... no podía ser...

- ¿Una burbuja? – dijo.

Sorrento abrió los ojos con lentitud saliendo del trance temporal en el que aún se encontraba. Él no había escuchado esa tos... estaba tan concentrado...  
- ¿Una burbuja? – repitió el muy lentamente. Incrédulo ante lo que oía... era hombre, lo conocía y le inspiraba y era... ¿Una burbuja?. ¿KANON PENSABA QUE ÉL SE INSPIRABA EN UNA BURBUJA?...

Se tornó totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, ¡debió haberse visto sumamente ridículo esperando a que Kanon le besara mientras este todo lo que quería decirle es que él se inspiraba con una burbuja!. Se sintió ridículo... no quería pasar mas pena...  
... Y eso que había estado apunto de decirle cuanto lo amaba...

- Eh... si... si, supongo una burbuja jeje... – Dijo Sorrento tratando de disimular la gigantesca vergüenza que sentía.   
- ¿Si fue una burbuja? – preguntó Kanon. Quien aún no se creía que hubiese sido una burbuja la que había tosido precisamente. Se le había perdido de vista.  
- Si, si claro... jeje... ¿qué mas iba a ser? Jeje... – dijo Sorrento rascándose el cabello.

Kanon se sentía sumamente idiota.  
¡EL NUNCA HABÍA OÍDO A LAS BURBUJAS TOSER!.

- Eh... si jeje... supongo que soy un idiota, si debo serlo jeje...

Volvió el silencio incómodo. El momento perfecto había sido arruinado. Pero Kanon no quería darse por vencido. Después de tomar valor por unos minutos se atrevió a colocar su mano en la rodilla de Sorrento.  
Éste al contrario de agradarle se asustó, no quería volver a caer y malinterpretar todo... debía estar jugando con él. El general de Sirena se levantó rápidamente...

- Ehh... jeje, creo que es hora de irse a acostar creo jeje... ya es muy tarde... – dijo aún sintiendo vergüenza.  
- Ohh... eh... – Kanon comenzaba a sentirse igual. – Supongo que si, entonces... eh... nos vemos, mañana...  
- Si mañana, si...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... Hasta... mañana  
- Si... chao Sorrento...

Aún dudosos ambos tardaron en dar media vuelta y tardaron un poco más en comenzar a caminar. Sorrento hacia su pilar y Kanon hacia el suyo. Ambos cabizbajos y desilusionados...

- EJEM... EJEMM... – Esta vez Sorrento si oyó la tosesita y se sobresaltó.  
- ¡¿Quién, quien es?!... – Preguntó sobresaltado viendo hacia todos lados.  
- Ejem... aquí... – volvió a oír la voz. Volteó al frente y la vio: Una burbuja le estaba hablando.  
Sorrento explayó los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Tú...?, Pe... ¿Pero quien eres?...  
- Una burbuja jejejeje. – dijo con su voz de comiquita. – Una linda burbuja. – Agregó.  
- Pero... pero...  
- Ya sé. Tu nunca habías visto a una burbuja hablar. – Se le adelantó Saori. - ¡Pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?!. ¡Ya era la hora!. ¡La revolución de las burbujas se acerca!...  
Sorrento alzó una ceja sumamente extrañado.   
- Pero en fin... yo no vine solo a contarte eso...  
- ¿Ah no?. – preguntó el general.  
- No... quisiera que... me hicieras un favor...  
- ...??  
- Quisiese que prestases tu don... de tocar la flauta...  
- ¿Mi don? – preguntó dudoso. Nunca pensó que alguien le hiciese semejante oferta.   
- Si, si tu don. Esta burbujita te está pidiendo tú-don , ser una burbuja es muy aburrido ¿sabes?... yo me llevaría tu don dentro de mí, en la parte seca... y, después de que haga una presentación especial que tengo que hacer, te lo devolveré... – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro maquillado que se había dibujado en la burbuja.

Sorrento dudó un instante. Era casi su único método de desahogo. A su música, era la única a la que le confesaba cuanto amaba a Kanon. Cuanto le quería... por eso todos los días la tocaba, para acordarse de él. Para acordarse y llenarse de ilusión...

- Tómala... – le dijo a la burbuja. Decidido de que, olvidarse de Kanon talvez sería lo mejor que le pudiese pasar... ya sentía estar dependiendo de él...  
- Eso... Esooo!!... – dijo la burbuja entusiasmada, luego se aclaró la garganta. – Eh ehm... solo necesito que digas una pequeña fracesita... repite conmigo...

Y Así lo hizo Sorrento, sin saber que en ese hechizo estaba entregándole uno de sus mas preciados tesoros a una extraña.

_ Para olvidarme un poco de quien soy  
Mi don a quien tengo en frente yo le doy... _

- Ehm... ahora toca la flauta... – dijo la burbuja aburrida ante tanto protocolo. Sorrento lo hizo y una vez terminada la melodía se sentía distinto...  
- Eso... – dijo la burbuja satisfecha mientras a su alrededor ardía una cosmoenergía y por dentro de la burbuja se veía un relleno semitransparente de color verde claro. – Muy bien... muchas gracias...  
La flauta de Sorrento se separó de su mano debido a la cosmoenergía de la burbuja y comenzó a seguirla no demasiado cerca.

- ¡Burbuja! – le preguntó el chico de cabellos morados cuando la veía alejarse. - ¿Cuándo me devolverás mi Don...?  
- Ehh... ehmm... cuando termine mi presentación especial te dije.  
- Eh.. y... ¿no me puedes invitar?  
- Lo lamento. Eh... sol burbujas parlanchinas... ¡hasta luego!. 

Sorrento se desanimó aún más. Hoy había sido, un pésimo día.  
Se quedó allí en su hogar desanimado...

Por otra parte, la burbuja siguió su camino directo hacia el pilar del Atlántico Norte. Llegó casi a la media noche, encontrando a un Kanon despechado que bebía mientras oía rancheras en su pilar.

- Ehm... He hemm... – volvió a interrumpir con su voz aguda de niñita malcriada. Kanon se sobresaltó primero, pero en cuanto localizó la burbuja se sorprendió. Aún no asimilaba del todo que las burbujas tocían... – ¡Hola!   
- AHHH!! – Se asustó Kanon cayéndose hacia atrás. - ¡TAMBIÉN HABLAN!  
La burbuja alzó una ceja.   
- Por supuesto que si. Toso, hablo, nado y toco flauta... – dijo maliciosamente mientras sonreía.  
- ¿Tocas flauta? – preguntó extrañado. Eso le recordaba directamente a Sorrento... y a su tristeza...  
- Así es. Si quieres puedo tocarte una linda canción – dijo sonriendo.  
- Es lo que me falta... – dijo Kanon sentándose resignado a oír a la burbuja tocar.

Saori se emocionó ante la idea. Y Entonces comenzó a pensar, analizando qué canción tocar. Ahora que tenía el don de Sorrento, tenía en la memoria todas las melodías que este se sabía y el modo exacto de tocarlas. Encontró una, muy particular...

- Esta se llama... _"Mi Desesperado modo de decirte cuanto te amo, Kanon"._.. –  
Al solo oír el título Kanon alzó el rostro sorprendido viendo a la burbuja alzar su cosmoenergía y llevarse la flauta hacia la boca para comenzar a toca la dulce y hermosa melodía.  
Le amaba... ¡Alguien le amaba!.   
Esa melodía era muy hermosa, muy bella. Y era... dedicada a él...  
Una alegría extraña invadió su ser de repente no sabía como expresarla. Se contuvo manteniéndose allí sentado observando a la burbuja tocar y oyendo con atención. Esta parecía estar concentrada, una vez que terminó, la burbuja sonrió. 

- Para ti hermoso Kanon... ¿te gustó?. –  
- Es... ¡hermosa!.  
- Por supuesto inspirado en ti...  
- ¡Ya lo veo!.

Hubo silencio.  
Ese típico silencio de Kanon. A diferencia que Saori no era tan paciente como los demás...  
Esperaba histérica una respuesta como _"YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO"_ o _"ME HAS CONQUISTADO CON ESA CANCIÓN"..._   
Pero este no habló en 3 largos minutos que pasaron...  
- ¿Y Bien? – preguntó con su vocesita. - ¿Entonces tengo o no tengo oportunidad contigo?.  
Kanon alzó una ceja.  
- ¡Ohh vaya no!. ¡Por supuesto que no! Jaja... – dijo como si de la cosa mas normal se tratara. Dejando boquiabierta a Saori, ¡Hasta a ella le había conmovido la canción!.  
- Pero... pero... ¿POR QUÉ NO?... –  
- Porque eres una burbuja. – le dijo con sencillez. – No es que tenga nada en contra de ellas y eso... espero me disculpes, pero... no me nace sentir algo por una burbuja... ¿me entiendes?...  
- ...!!! PERO.. PERO... ¡Yo no soy una burbuja!. ¡Yo soy Saori, La Diosa Athena!  
- Jajaja si, si, si... y yo soy Flipper el delfín Valiente jaja...  
- ¡Es en serio, en serio!. ¡Ya verás!. ¡Yo volveré convertida en humana y verás que te enamorarás perdidamente de mí!. ¡Ya vuelvo!.

La burbuja salió a millón atravesando el océano. Mientras Kanon reía de las ocurrencias de una burbuja. Fue a media camino, que nuestra detestable villana se percató de algo... 

- ¡MIERDA!...

_Flashback_

- A ver Sorrento, repite conmigo... – dijo ella - _Para olvidarme un poco de quien soy  
Mi don a quien tengo en frente yo le doy.._ –

- _Para olvidarme un poco de quien soy Mi don a quien tengo en frente yo le doy... _– repitió Sorrento.

Mientras sus dones cambiaban de dueño...

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¡Él me dio su Don!. ¡Pero yo le dí el mío!. ¡El conocimiento para hacer pociones!. ¡Mi Brujería!. – gritó molesta. – ¡¡Ohhh noo...!!, pero bueno... ya yo le toqué la canción a Kanon jaja, no tendré que volver a tocarle en toda la vida... él ya es mío... volveré donde Sorrento y haré que nos devolvamos los dones jeje... y así yo tendré a Kanon y mi forma humana de nuevo... BUAJAJAJAJA

En otro lado...  
¡BOOM!..

- ÑIAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA... JAJA... Jajaja... ja... ja... –  
Sorrento salía de una humareda mágica de polvo que había creado.  
- Eh... eh... definitivamente me siento diferente jeje... – miró una varita mágica que tenía en la mano. - ¿De donde habré sacado esto...?

- ¡Sorrento!... ¡Sorrento!... – le gritó una vocecita haciéndolo voltear. Era la burbuja que regresaba... 

- ¿Si...? – Le preguntó.

- Ya fue la presentación. ¡De verdad muchas gracias!. ¡Ahora vengo a devolverte tu don, para que me devuelvas MI don!.

- ¿Tu don...? – se miró así mismo. Estaba vestido de negro, tenía un sombrero puntiagudo una túnica negra, usaba lentes y tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en medio de la frente. – Ahhhh... ¡eres bruja!...

- Así es... Muggle ... Entonces, solo tienes que volver a decir el mismo hechizo jeje..._ Para olvidarme un poco de quien soy Mi don a quien tengo en frente yo le doy..._

En eso, el don de color verde dentro de la burbuja desapareció y Sorrento sintió como algo le llenaba en su interior. Respiró sintiéndose... bien y... extrañamente aliviado...  
La burbuja sonreía impaciente.

- ¡¡Bien, bien!!... ¡Y Ahora devuélveme mi Don!  
Sorrento alzó una ceja.  
- Oye... es que... me ha gustado un poco así que... eh... ¿no me la podrías prestar por un tiempo?...  
- ¡NOOO! – Gritó determinante la burbuja.

- ¡BURBUJA! – Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Tanto el recién brujo como la ex tocadora de flauta voltearon para ver a Kanon acercarse. 

- Burbuja se te quedó esto... tu flauta... –  
- ¿Tu flauta? – preguntó Sorrento extrañado.  
- Ahhh si... mi flauta jeje... ¡Gracias Kanon! – dijo la burbuja sonriendo tratando de disimular ante ambos chicos. – Solo dámela jaja... dame la flauta y bueno y...y... y te vas JAJA... eh... je Dámela...

Ambos se extrañaron ante la actitud extraña de la burbuja.  
Pero bueno, si la burbuja hablaba... ¿qué más no podía hacer?.

Error número 2: Pedir la flauta.  
Kanon acercó la flauta a la burbuja, la acercó tanto... y esta otra tardó tanto en reaccionar que...

¡¡¡PUFF!!!...   
- OHHHH  
- OHHHH  
- ¡EXPLOTASTE LA BURBUJA!...  
- Ohhh OHHH PERDON!!!... ¡YO NOOO!. ¡¡YO NO QUERÍA!!...¡BURBUJA!!

Kanon cayó en llanto sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, llorando desconsoladamente. Mientras se oía a lo lejos una música de violín y la luz de la luna caía justamente sobre él haciéndolo resaltar de entre toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba...

- Kanon...  
- ¿QUEE? – Preguntó este en un grito sentido.  
Sorrento le señaló una parte del agua.

Algo parecido a una Anémona, o un Coral estaba botando muchas y continuas burbujas por un huequito, las cuales se le elevaban en el agua, pero ninguna... ¡Ninguna, llegaba hasta la superficie!. Todas explotaban en la trayectoria... 

- Ahh... – dijo Kanon cayendo en si. – Entonces... ¿entonces no fue tan malo verdad?  
Sorrento negó con la cabeza.  
- Oye y... ehm... esa flauta... es mía jeje... – preguntó sonriendo tímido.  
- ¿es tuya?... oh... ten... – se la entregó. – pensé que era de la burbuja...  
- Eh... no, ella me la pidió prestada jeje...  
- Ahm... ¿prestada?. Y... ¿le enseñaste a tocar una canción?  
- No... ¿por qué?  
- Porque me tocó una canción que era... idéntica a la tuya... solo que se llamaba... _"Mi Desesperado modo de decirte cuanto te amo, Kanon"..._   
- Ohhhhh... – Sorrento se sonrojó.  
- Jaja si... ¡cualquiera diría que es la misma canción!. – Dijo Kanon riendo.

Y volvió ese silencio típico e incómodo.  
Sorrento esta vez no pensaba hablar hasta que Kanon diese por si mismo con que en efecto, era la misma canción. 

Los rayos de la luna opacados por la profundidad llegaban apenas a donde ambos se encontraban. Kanon se había quedado entretenido, viendo como las burbujas explotaban...

- ...!!!!!! ¡ESA CANCIÓN!...  
- ...!!!  
- ¡ERA... BELLA!... ¡TENÍAS QUE HABERLA OÍDO!...  
- ¡NOJODA KANON!. – dijo Sorrento ya muy molesto. - ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESA CANCIÓN ES LA QUE YO TE TOQUÉ A TI Y QUE LA PERSONA QUE ME INSPIRA A TOCAR TODOS LOS DÍAS ERES TÚ?...

Lo soltó de golpe respirando agitadamente y con una vena marcada en la sien. Al darse cuenta de su estado, respiró mas bajo y se aclaró la garganta sintiendo vergüenza de nuevo.

- ¿Soy yo?... de veras... ¿Soy yo?... – preguntó Kanon con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
- ¿Quién mas iba a hacer?... obvio que no era una burbuja... – dijo Sorrento mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

Kanon lo tomó del mentón y le hizo verle directo a los ojos.  
- Solo estaba esperando, que fueses tú quien me lo dijera... –  
Le susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sorrento para plantarle un suave y dulce beso.

- Te amo Kanon... – dijo el general de cabellos morados entendiendo ya la señal.  
- Te amo, Sorrento... – le respondió el otro en un susurro igual de romántico...

**Fin.**PDTA - Afro: Por supuesto que esta historia, jamás es tan bonita como yo...


End file.
